


野原琳下岗危机事件

by 009820



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/009820/pseuds/009820





	1. Chapter 1

土老板手下有一家成人用品厂子，几千号工人日夜不休地在生产流水车间一线打呵欠，厂子规模勉勉强强，质量产量模糊不清，只因生产出来的玩意儿与土老板之名完全名不符其实，骚包程度使同行厂家只能望其项背而摸不到其项背，产品到了不管是叫无人还是有人或者诚信成人用品店里，便会成为最扎眼的抢手货，“不使用土老板出品做的爱都是在动物杂交”此类敏感过激言论扶摇直上九万里，同时各大社交网站各大论坛上开始出现这样一类标题:我因为不用土老板出品被老婆骂土鳖了，现在她要和我离婚？一言以蔽之土总收获民心芳心数以无数计，他的仿真人公仔被摆在各家各户的床头柜上，成为风靡全亚洲的成人性爱吉祥物。

 

再说土老板其人，年龄三十往上走，凭着西装内衬口袋里揣的一张小学三年级眼疾证明，从清晨到黄昏一副全球泛滥的蛤蟆镜不离脸；土老板挡了脸，唯一肉眼可见的优点便是形状好看，据说此人为了显摆身材，时不时穿些小一号的衣服，有机会目睹土老板纽扣爆落全程的幸运女员工无不掩面狂泣，捡起地上的纽扣如获至宝，哭道:“我的天，是土总的纽扣！”

 

在这个厂子里，人人皆知与土老板交情最深的当属产品开发部的一把手野原琳，此人与土老板青梅竹马，上厕所都要手牵手一起走，据说那张在土老板胸口躺了二十多年的眼疾证明单，就是野原琳陪着他去医院开的。

 

这天野原琳与产品开发部的各位同僚开完会便按照惯例前往土总办公室汇报工作，土老板见来人喜笑颜开，起身分外狗腿地邀请野原琳入坐他那张亮得发油的老板专用鳄鱼皮转椅。

 

野原琳纹丝不动，摸出一颗纽扣来：“路上捡到的，卡卡西的扣子。”

 

土老板色变，低头双手摸胸，果然见紧绷绷的衬衣上少了颗纽扣，只剩线头飘飘荡荡。“卡卡西的衣服质量也太差了！”土老板哭着说。

 

“这个给你。”这时野原琳递给土老板一份会议记录，大致看来应该是投票。

 

野原琳说:“由你亲自做模特拍写真做产品封面的方案，又全票通过了。”

 

“又全票？这回连琳你也投了赞成票吗？”

 

“当然，为了成本的节约。”野原琳把那颗纽扣按在土老板胸前裂开的位置，道：“老实说，我觉得请来的那些模特都不如你有料。”

 

闻言，土老板边哭边笑，露出了他此生最丑的表情，天知道他被女神夸了有多开心，但即便如此， 土老板还是后退三步，委屈而贞烈地说：“不行，绝对不行，我答应了卡卡西不给除他之外的人看我性感又可爱的身体！”

 

野原琳伤心极了：“阿土，你还记得二十六年前你在澡堂门口求我给你搓背的事吗？”

 

一个月后，土老板和某一旗木姓男子分手了，原因不详。

 

土老板在办公室装模作样地酗起果啤，他坐在地板上，从外套内衬里摸出那张缠了几十层透明胶带的眼疾证明单抹眼泪。他给产品开发部打了个电话，野原琳赶到时，第一句话是：“你能不能把你那破烂单子扔了？”

 

土老板把证明单护在胸口，哭喊道：“我不！这是三年级时我找不到医院的挂号处，卡卡西陪着我一起去看的眼睛，琳，你无法想象，这张纸上的所有内容，都是在我和卡卡西的共同注视下被医生填上的！多么神圣多么有仪式感啊！”

 

野原琳不想搭话，她蹲下来收拾被土老板故意散在地上营造氛围的文件纸，这时她发现了一张设计草图，野原琳发誓，她在上面看到了一个肌肉感十足的男性屁股。

 

土老板道：“这是卡卡西的屁股。”

 

老实说，野原琳根本控制不住自己红着脸跟土老板打一架，但她必须维持自己塑造了多年的职场精英女性形象。

 

土老板说：“你把这个图印到飞机杯上，肤色要白，给我生产一百个出来。”

 

土老板又说：“我跟卡卡西分手了，现在我想操他他也不会知道——我不是说怕他知道——我每天换一个卡卡西操，背着他换一百个男朋友，让他绿得发霉。”

 

野原琳懒得去思考为何土老板都分手了还能义正言辞地说想和卡卡西做爱，也不想提醒他换来换去换一千个也还是卡卡西，她只是将设计图纸拍到土老板脸上，骂道：“飞机杯他妈的不是这么用的！”

 

最终野原琳还是为土老板去生产了这款独家产品，硬要说理由的话，那就是对弱势群体的同情与怜悯吧。但野原琳这个人，心软心善却不失原则，一旦某件事在她心里有了固定认知，便不会轻易改变。

 

于是土老板收到的一百个飞机杯上，全是他本尊的屁股。


	2. Chapter 2

卡卡西难得堂堂正正地去一次宇智波带土的公司，他在教育界还算小有名气，被抓包经常出入成人用品公司总归不太符合人设，这地方虽不是什么声色犬马的场所，却好歹也是亚洲大片黄土地上少儿不宜的源头。之前大多数情况下卡卡西摸进公司前都照着野原琳的样子乔装打扮，打着她双胞胎哥哥的旗号和宇智波带土眉来眼去，野原琳每每面无表情：哥，你不用这么频繁地来给我送饭，真的。

 

野原琳今天接到门卫室转前台的电话，是卡卡西。门卫认得她哥，却不认识卡卡西。野原琳脑子转得快，瞬间了然，让门卫放行。开发部楼层低，野原琳没心思等电梯慢悠悠地降，踩着一双短跟靴蹬蹬地下楼，在大厅截住了卡卡西。

 

除了口罩依旧，卡卡西果真没遮没掩，好几个女职员进进出出，转不回大多数人类罪恶饥渴且爱凑热闹的眼珠子。

 

“你们......还真分手了？”野原琳脚下生风，几步凑到跟前问。

 

卡卡西盯了她一眼，面色沉重道，嗯。

 

她野原琳打小不穿裙子，和卡卡西带土这俩就着同一裤裆长大，她跟着两个男孩子一块在树林里玩儿忍者游戏，窜树钻地，野得无法无天。但野原琳还未来得及唱一曲友谊地久天长，另外两人就泥鳅似地从裤衩里滑出去，光着屁股在隔壁树林里打滚了。野原琳纵然是个铜墙铁壁一样的姑娘，内心也为两个好哥们儿谈恋爱这件事打了好长一段时间的闷鼓，一个是形于声色暗恋她的，一个是她如履薄冰暗恋的，怎么说不穿裤子就不穿裤子，说裸奔就裸奔呢？那时她觉得自己就像是夹在两块磁铁之间的小石子，嘣的一下，嗖的一声，就被挤出去了。

 

在野原琳深沉思考用同性相斥典范的磁铁来形容两个长鸡鸡的人是否合适时，宇智波带土痛哭流涕着埋在她肩膀上痛斥了三个小时有关卡卡西的恶劣行径，野原琳搓着宇智波带土的头，悲痛地说：“真遗憾我还得继续照顾你。”宇智波带土留下一滩鼻涕离开后，她划开手机，退掉去欧洲的机票。

 

只有野原琳自己才明白这几年适应带土卡卡西的关系并在他们中平衡得游刃有余得多艰难，她接受变故，却无法支撑。她与前几任男友都断绝了来往，无一幸免。宇智波带土和卡卡西一拍两散，对野原琳来说无疑是同刑。

 

她咬嘴唇，口红蹭到牙齿上：“真的没法再谈了？”

 

卡卡西点头：“嗯。”

 

一般情况下，人在不愿意接受某事时，总会在疑问句里毫无自觉地使用“真”这个字，好像多说几次就能真变假似的，事后想想都觉得多此一举；人在绝望到冷静或者装逼时，总会变成几个单字的复读机，好，好，哦，哦，嗯，嗯，嗯。

 

野原琳认为，惜字如金的卡卡西看起来难受极了，好像头发都比平时更白了。非常奇怪，心境原来时能随环境对象而大相径庭的。昨天宇智波带土在办公室里因为分手闹得翻天，她却只当是幼稚的闹别扭，也许是因为宇智波带土的整个行为带有极大的表演性与剧本效果，而现在站在卡卡西面前，野原琳简直快哭了。她突然生出一股强烈的愧疚感，她虽从不信自己有女人的直觉，可直觉却在告诉她，他们分手和宇智波带土被半强迫接的广告有关。

 

野原琳忽然又燃起希望，说：“如果是因为带土拍产品广告的事……你尽管来责怪我，他一直非常非常照顾你的感受……是我和其他股东一致要求……”

 

卡卡西明显地僵了，但还是笑笑说好：“我再上去跟他最后打个招呼。之后带土就拜托你了，琳。”

 

宇智波带土正对着窗户做广播体操，他伸着咯吱窝，盘算日后专门在办公室里放一套运动服，西装太勒，影响他发挥。后边儿门锁咯噔响了一声，探进卡卡西半截上身来。

 

宇智波带土故意压低声音，道：“你来干什么？”

 

卡卡西整个人杵进来，一问一答：“来再爱你一次，宝贝。”

 

宇智波带土暗自叫好，不愧是自己亲手写的剧本。

 

卡卡西把他按到桌子上，衣服也不脱就直接上手揉胸，手肘在宇智波带土的乳沟里来来回回，磨得他粗气大喘。卡卡西嫌衬衫扣子硌肉，便扯开头几颗和领带，让他衣襟大敞，让他凌乱、让他不堪。他压到宇智波带土身上，啃他的喉结。他不断吞咽口水，使喉结震动得更有趣。宇智波带土挠了一把卡卡西的头发，这是他的惯用伎俩，意思是让卡卡西开门见屌单屌直入，而卡卡西向来不理不睬，宇智波带土怎么能够理解宇智波带土的肉体是多么风情万种、值得精雕细琢？实际上宇智波带土口不对心，卡卡西那些调情的小把戏总能叫他闭着眼睛一脸慈祥。他们互相剥了衣服，卡卡西顺手扒了对方的裤子。他舔宇智波带土的肚脐眼，这时宇智波带土会被刺激得缩肚子，周围的腹肌都开始抖动，漂亮得卡卡西两眼发直。他亲吻它，直到里面积满口水。

 

宇智波带土被舔得软绵绵的，突然一个鲤鱼打挺，推开卡卡西，满脸惊恐：“遭了！刚刚做广播体操，忘了拉窗帘！”

 

卡卡西觉得自己的鸡鸡缩了一缩。

 

宇智波带土又在办公室里裸奔，他浑身上下光溜溜的，只剩袜子和领带。黑袜子拉得很高，裹住小腿上的肌肉，也更衬脚踝的性感曲线。窗帘正好拉到一半，从卡卡西的角度看过去，宇智波带土的背脊是明亮的，像降临古希腊的赫利俄斯。他的屁股饱满、紧硕，晃动不停，在暗光中圆润得发亮。

 

卡卡西被迷飞七魂六魄，他情自难禁，逼到跟前，把宇智波带土裹在窗帘里接吻。卡卡西舔他两排牙齿，吸他的舌尖，汲取他的口水，在他的嘴唇上啃得津津有味，渍渍作响。宇智波带土反击回去，一发狠咬掉了卡卡西的嘴皮。

 

卡卡西说：“卧槽你干什么，我把你伺候得这么舒服，你反咬一口？”

 

宇智波带土振振有词：“按剧本来，卡卡西。”他伸手挠挠卡卡西的老二，几根指头在上面又挤又按，“分手炮不该接吻，哪有你这样耍赖的？”

 

“好好好。”卡卡西假笑，“那我现在该说什么？”

 

“我想想……”宇智波带土开始认真回忆他的剧本，“你要说，你今天要把我操得只认你一个人的鸡巴，只对你一个人淌水，让我离开你后茶饭不思只思你的鸡巴。”

 

宇智波带土说这话时偏着头，一副背课本的正经模样，他嘴巴和乳头都红得发艳，领带歪歪扭扭地绕在胸脯前。卡卡西承认，宇智波带土的台词虽写得三流，杀伤力却十足。越下三流越粗鲁越淫荡，就越让人爱不释手、意乱情迷，让鸡儿翘得越高越挺。

 

卡卡西拉下裤链，难耐地说：“我今天要把你操得只认我一个人的鸡巴，只对我一个人淌水，让你离开我后茶饭不思只思我的鸡巴。让你只爱我一人。”

 

闻言宇智波带土不快：“你他妈又说错了，谁让你擅加台词，我们都分手了……”

 

他还没说完，屁眼儿就被卡卡西的鸡巴塞住入口，他这里被操松了，很轻易就容纳进大半个龟头。宇智波带土闷哼了一声，向后仰去，脑袋偏在墙壁上。卡卡西腾出一只手去够旁边的柜子，拉开第二个抽屉，轻车熟路地从里边摸出一管润滑，毫不吝啬地挤出一大滩抹在宇智波带土的屁眼周围，还哗啦啦浸湿自己一片裤裆。宇智波带土一条腿被扛起来，架在卡卡西肩膀上，这种高难度姿势让他腿筋被扯得生疼，只得边呲牙咧嘴地吸凉气边呻吟，他庆幸自己天生韧性好加之提前做了舒筋健骨的伸展运动，否则这么一下子能把他腿咔嚓撇断。

 

卡卡西的老二爽得口吐白沫，他腰甩得卖力，两颗蛋扇宇智波带土白花花的大腿肉扇得好不欢快。宇智波带土被干得浑浑噩噩的，流下一串哈喇子，卡卡西凑上去舔他一圈胡茬，舔得亮晶晶的，又趁宇智波带土不注意在他嘴巴上抿了一口。

 

卡卡西边顶他边想馊主意，于是他又翻出其他抽屉，随机抽出几款性爱玩具来。

 

“靠！你别乱动，那都是……样品！”宇智波带土被钉在墙上操，气喘吁吁，急得破音，听上去像人妖在淫叫，卡卡西被这一声惊得直接内射在他屁股里。

 

卡卡西咂嘴道：“样品正好，帮你做性能测试。”他把自己老二从被操肿的肛门里抽出来，迅速塞了根冰凉的前列腺按摩器进去。宇智波带土一抖，腿软着从卡卡西肩上滑下来。他又摸出一把震荡器，撑开夹子对准宇智波带土的两个乳头夹好，开了高频振动，两片胸肉都被底下两个嗡嗡响的小吊蛋震得颤抖。宇智波带土爽得几乎要缩到地板上，嘴上还是要哆嗦着抗议：“操啊，这是女用的……”

 

卡卡西冷静地反驳：“你胸大，你怕什么。”

 

宇智波带土的鸡巴涨得老高，像根弹簧一样上下晃动，卡卡西拆掉一瓶精油的包装，在手上摸了几把就去搓宇智波带土那根东西。卡卡西的手既温柔又灵活，加上精油的效力，宇智波带土顺利地喷了他一手精液。他把挂在身上的领带缠上卡卡西的脖子，俩人挨得紧紧的，不得不违背剧本舌吻了一次。

 

卡卡西把自己裹严实后下楼，既有纵欲的疲态，又掩不住满面春风——换种说话，即是典型的衣冠禽兽姿态。野原琳一直在等消息，见卡卡西笑脸盈盈，总算松了口气。

 

“你们谈好了？不分啦？”

 

“我们从来就没分过。”卡卡西正色道。

 

野原琳满头问号：“啥？”

 

“嘛，情趣而已。”卡卡西摸脑袋，“带土演喜新厌旧的总裁，我演情深不寿追到公司的冤大头……琳你做这一行应该懂……”

 

野原琳屏住呼吸，缓声问道：“那你们两个为什么都要骗我一次？”

 

“酝酿感情，提前入戏？”

 

一般情况下，人在不愿意接受某事时，总会在疑问句里毫无自觉地使用“真”这个字，好像多说几次就能真变假似的，事后想想都觉得多此一举；人在绝望到冷静或者装逼时，总会变成几个单字的复读机，好，好，哦，哦，嗯，嗯，嗯。

 

野原琳说：“你刚刚说的全是真的？”

 

她又说：“哦。”

 

一天之前，土老板成人用品公司的产品开发部一把手野原琳女士接到一笔来自老板的私人订单，老板要求蛮横无理，甚至有些反人类，让她设计出印有他男友屁股的飞机杯；一天之后，野原琳女士决定来一场赌上职业生涯的冒险，或者是种报复。她在设计图纸上画了一个普通的飞机杯，稍有特殊的是，杯身印了几个大字：这是宇智波带土的屁股。


End file.
